fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Anderson (Anderson Quest)
Backstory Alexander Anderson. God's Assassin. Judas Priest. The Last Crusader. Saint Guillotine. The White Fuckee. (He asks you not refer to him by that one.) Alexander Anderson was the living weapon of the Iscariot Organization, a branch of the Catholic church dedicated to battling evils worse than man. For Anderson, this meant he was basically free to indulge his fetishistic love of violence with the help of countless creatures of myth and legend, from the Jersey Devil to Mothman. The scope of his duty ranged from driving sasquatches to near extinction to murdering the ressurrected Andrew Jackson, and this duty was fufilled with a relish only someone known as "Saint Guillotine" can have. But one fateful night in London, Anderson finally met his match. The Last Crusader did battle with the First Vampire, Alucard, and he came up short. Anderson's body crumpled into dust in a grimy alley, the end of his grand story. Until he heard a bell. Awakening in a mysterious Dream, alone save for an ancient, grizzled man bound in a wheelchair and his companion, an animated doll. There, he learned of a world full of godless heathens and mindless beasts, whom he swore he would convert and butcher, respectively. Over the course of one very, very long night, Anderson found himself alternately befriending and mercy-killing many proud Hunters, slaughtering enormous unholy beasts, and protecting and converting innocents along the way. His quest led him to discover the dirty underbelly of this unusual world, where he found that beasts were far from the world's only threat- eldritch monstrosities masquerading as gods walked the Earth, begging for "exorcism" at his hands. In one night, Alexander Anderson visited two Dreams and a Nightmare, befriended many Hunters and slew many others, and slaughtered prey, both of Bram Stoker and Lovecraft. He converted dozens, defended hundreds, and perhaps finally found a purpose in his life of murder, Killing Vampires and Werewolves and Leprechauns. Combat Statistics Tier: Low 2-C, Higher with Gehrman's custom weaponry, far higher as the Monster of God. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Pocket Reality Manipulation via his sleeves, Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Type 3, Helena's nail rejects any powers of this sort, like when The Moonlight Greatsword tried to take his mind over) Teleportation with Bibles, Forcefield Creation with Holy Wards, BFR via sleeves, Energy Projection with The Club 'o Righteousness, As The Monster of God he has Absorption (WoG states that if Anderson gave into the monster of God, he would have outright absorbed The Moon Presence) Immunity to conventional Madness Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The Monster of God has no mind) , Blessed, and Immortality (Type 3) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Easily damaged Amygdala and many other Great Ones, who are constantly stated to be a fourth Dimensional beings, and a few times even stated to be beyond space and time. Also defeated the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst, who's stated to be a countermeasure if the great ones betray the Church.), Higher with Gehrman's weaponry. (His Club 'o Righteousness was able to deflect attacks from the Orphan of Kos, and the Fist 'o Irony was able to knock it back.), Far Higher as the Monster of God (Helena's Nail merely releasing some thorns in reaction to The Moon Presence trying to take Anderson as the new caretaker was able to burn it and restrain it, before Anderson promptly rejected the nail's influence.) Speed: Subsonic (Despite being out-sped, managed to keep up with the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst, who is able to move in blurs thanks to his Old Hunter's Bone, and Gehrman, who as the greatest Hunter ever should be comparable to Lady Maria, who caught one of Simon's arrows from close range. Anderson is easily able to blitz Yharnam Fodder.) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50. (Able to reverse the momentum of a gigantic rolling boulder and baseball-swing it through the air.) Striking Strength: Universal+ (Able to cripple the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst in one punch.), Likely Far Higher as Monster of God Durability: Universe level+ (Took hits from Amygdala and much stronger Great Ones) far higher as the Monster of God Stamina: Godlike (Able to fight for hours on end with very little exhaustion, despite massive injuries to bones, brain, and organs. Enhanced by both nanobots and the power of The LORD) Most likely Infinite as the Monster of God (Being powered by The LORD himself, and no longer using his own body, it's unlikely the Monster of God would ever tire. WoG says that the Monster wouldn't have stopped killing until the entire world was purged.) Range: 'At least '''Tens of Meters '(Struck an Amagdyla that was clinging to the side of a cathedral far above him.) At least 'Kilometers '''with his Wards and teleportation. (His Bible pages are able to travel at least 1800 meters.) 'Intelligence: '''At least Above Average Human (An expert fighter with dozens of years of experience and hundreds of fights under his belt. Almost always several steps ahead of his opponents in combat, and is usually able to outthink them, even if he doesn't need to. Has hundreds of quotes memorized from dozens of sources, all ready at a moment's notice. Speaks at least three languages.) '''Weaknesses: '''Anderson's regeneration can be (temporarily) slowed or stopped entirely by several techniques. He is unlikely to give into the Monster of God, even if not doing so could easily mean his death. Unlike other Hunters, Anderson only gets one chance at life- once he dies, he's dead permanently. Destruction of his brain or removal of his heart is too much for his regeneration to handle, and this will kill him. Prone to the dramatic, often giving his opponents a few moments to counterattack as he's formulating a quip or badass quote. '''Standard Equipment: -Sleeves: A pocket dimension of extreme mystery (Even lesser Great Ones struggle to comprehend the mystery of his sleeves.), Which he can pull anything he needs from at a moment's notice, up to and including heavy objects, and his seemly unlimited supply of Bayonets. -Ludwig's Holy Blade: A heavy, sharp sword, which instead of bearing a sheath bears a much heavier, much larger, and much less sharp sword instead. -Bibles and crosses: His Bibles can be used for teleportation and creation of holy wards, while the crosses can easy be used to "detect evil.", as well as serve as a key to get past his Wards without harm. -The Club 'o Righteousness: A large club created by Gehrman out of the bones of a slain Lesser Amygdala. The club is next to indestructable, and heavy enough to easily smash through almost any target. On top of that, when you twist the handle like this, ''its top opens up to reveal the Amygdala's eye, which is capable of firing high-powered lasers. It can be fired for two seconds at a time, before beginning to overheat and even burning the hands of whoever is wielding it. -The Fist 'o Irony: The massive arm of the True Amygdala, bound so as to remain stiff and clenched into a fist. Anderson loads it into his sleeves and fires it like a trick boxing glove when needed. While this technique seems (and is) quite goofy, its also incredibly effective, proving to hit as hard or harder than the original True Amygdala. -Biting Tonitrus: A version of the Tonitrus given stabbing prongs. It can be used to make Elecricity for extra damage like the regular Tonitrus -Boom Flail: A Flail with a head that can be detonated as it lodges into a target. -Gatling Laser: A gun with a multitude of barrels to reduce the overheating problem made by the Club 'o Righteousness, although it isn't as useful in close combat as it doesn't double as a club, and is much heavier. '''Note 1:' While the Great Ones are stated to be beyond time and space, an Immeasurable speed rating is too inconsistent, considering that everything that happens is in real time, as the passage of time when Anderson goes through the Hunters Dream and back is noted on several occasions, something that wouldn't happen if Anderson or the great ones he fought were truly able to move without temporal restrictions. Note 2: Anderson Quest goes out of it's way to contradict the Canon events of Bloodborne, in order to discourage the players from going out of character, and keeping it interesting and fresh for all of them. As such, they cannot be scaled to the main Canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Holy Users Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Laser Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 2